Hand in Hand
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: I lay on his chest, listening to the hollow of his chest, there's no heartbeat, no pulse, no body heat, nothing, no sign of life. He caresses my hair and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Ti amo, fratello." DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

After my daughter gave birth to the twins, she passed away, leaving the baby boys in my care.

The twins were adorable, brunette, and with those beautiful innocent looking hazel eyes. And the special thing about them, are the curls on their heads, which made it easy to differentiate them. The older brother, Lovino has his on the left and the younger brother Feliciano has one on the right. I leaned down and kissed both of their chubby cheeks, Lovino stirred and Feliciano gave me a smile. The cute thing about those two was that they were always holding hands, when they were awake, when they were sleeping, whenever you go and see them, they'd be holding hands.

Unfortunately, Lovino's health was not as good as his little brother's. Two days after he was born, he had a fever which almost took his life. His body was so hot that it frightened me so much. But when he was sick, he'd still grip onto Feliciano's hand tight, when the doctor or the nurses tried to separate them, they'd wail. It was really cute, yes, but then it got creepy.

Few months later, I took them back home. Then after a few days, when I decided to go change their diapers, Lovino was not breathing. He lay still as a rock, hand still holding Feliciano's, face white. Lifeless. Feliciano was looking at me with his wide hazel eyes, reaching up and tried to grab my fingers with the one hand that's not holding his brother's.

Panicked, I picked up Lovino, separating his grip on his little brother's hand, causing Feli to scream and I took him to the hospital, after asking the kind lady next door to look after little Feli. I don't know how long I waited outside the emergency room before the doctor came out; shaking his head and told me that little Lovino couldn't make it. I collapsed on the floor, clutching my head as I let the tears fell freely. I asked them to let me take Lovino home, after a few rejections, they finally agreed.

I took him home, thanked the lady for taking care of Feli and put him back to the cot which the twins shared. Feli stopped crying when he saw his older brother, and then he rolled over to wrap his arms around the dead body, nuzzling his brother's neck and fell asleep.

...

I watched them put him in the coffin.

I watched them covered the coffin with its lid.

I watched them lower it down to the ground, to where it belong.

I watched them covered back the hole, burying my grandson inside.

Feliciano was silent in my arms. He wasn't crying. He was just staring at the spot where they buried his twin with a weird expression on his face. I wonder if he knew that Lovino will never come back. I closed my eyes and sighed, kissing Feliciano on his cheek, I turned around and left the graveyard.

...

I was woken up by some noises coming from outside. It sounded like little footsteps and doors opening. Groggily, I got up and fumbled around for the baseball bat I kept at the side of my bed for times like this. What if it's a burglar? A pedophile? Oh no Feliciano...

I got to my feet as quickly as possible and walked down the corridor. The door of Feliciano's room was opened. Heart beating fast and tightening my grip on the bat, I quickly headed to his room and switched on the lights. The whole room was flooded with light and there was no one inside. I let out a sigh of relief and went to check on my grandson. What I saw in that cot shocked me so much that my knees gave out and I fell on the floor with a loud thud that woke Feliciano.

Inside the cot, lied Feliciano and Lovino, the dead Lovino that I buried this morning. Covered in dirt and grass, he was back in the cot, lying next to his twin, hand in hand, with a small smile on his face.

And he was still not breathing...


	2. Fratello

[[Lovino]]

My name is Lovino Vargas and I am now 17. I have a twin brother, Feliciano. He's younger than me for 20 minutes. Like me, he has brunette hair and hazel eyes, and that cute curl on his head. I enjoy pulling on it, because it makes him do or say weird things. Last time when I did, we end up fucking in the storeroom. Feli freaked out and ran, but I just sat there and smoked my cigarette.

Stupid Feliciano.

Oh, here's the most important thing, I'm dead.

Yes peoples, you heard it right, I'm freaking _dead_.

But there's some connection between me and Feli that makes him able to see me, to talk to me, to touch me even. Nonno can't see me, he just walks past me everytime. I enjoy standing in his way and let him go through me.

It's fun.

I love my fratello, I really do. So when I died when I was just a baby, I crawled back from my grave to him. He was sleeping, tear streaks on his face, hand clutching on that teddy bear that's not my hand. Angrily, I threw the bear away and climbed up the cot and lied beside him, grabbing his hand. He woke up and looked at me with sleepy hazel eyes.

_Fratello... you're back. I knew you'd come back._ His grip on my hand tighten.

_Of course idiota, I'll always come back. I can't leave you here alone, you're my fratello._ I huffed and brushed some dirt away from my nose.

_Stupid old man burying me..._ I mumbled.

He reached out and touched my chest with his other hand. His hand felt hot on my ice old skin.

_Ve fratello, you're cold._

_I know idiota, I know._

_Do you want me to warm you up?_

_It's fine. I'm used to it anyway._

Well you have to get use of always being ice cold when you're dead.

Then I heard footsteps. Oh, my beloved nonno's awake.

_Talk to you later._

I closed my eyes and smiled.

The lights hurted my eyes but I stayed still. I heard heavy footsteps coming near the cot, and then a loud thud followed by strings and strings of curses and prayers and gibberish.

I'd love to see that old man's face.

[[Feliciano]]

My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm 17. I like pasta and pizza and gelato and pretty girls, but I like my fratello best. He always gives me kisses and hugs and he always touches me in the most amazing ways. The first time I got scared, but then I learned about this in school and then I know that this is normal. But in school they only taught us about that between a male and a female, but not two males, so I think that's fine too, no?

Fratello doesn't need to go to school, he just stays at home, wandering around grumpily or screams at me when I ask him something stupid.

He said he's dead so he doesn't need to go to school and then hits me with a book.

But I know that he's lying. I know about dead people, and dead people don't walk around the house stealing my tomatoes. Fratello is not dead, he's here. He's with me no? You can't feel dead people and see dead people no? But I can see him, I can feel him even, so he's definitely here.

Once I got into a fight with nonno about fratello with him watching the whole thing from a distance. I cried at nonno to not talk about fratello like that but he screamed at me instead, in Italian he said, "For the love of God Feliciano, your brother is dead! He's not here anymore! I don't know why you keep on seeing him. Maybe it's because of the connection between you two or something... just Christ Feliciano, don't talk about this anymore, your brother does not exist anymore."

"But nonno... he's here..."

"He's _NOT_ here alright? He's not! He's fucking dead! He's rotting in that blasted coffin somewhere and he'll never come back!" And he stomped off angrily, leaving me crying on the floor with fratello's arms around me.

"B-but fratello... you're here... wh-why did he say that you're not..." I sobbed into his chest, there's no heartbeat. The place where his bare skin made contact with mine was cold.

"Of course I'm here... I'm always here, he's just... maybe he tend to forget things because he's old... don't cry ok?" he kissed my forehead with his winter cold lips and got up, turning away to left the room.

Later that night, when I went to call nonno for dinner, I found him in his own pool of blood, dead, with a knife in his chest.

"N-nonno..."

[[Lovino]]

That night after Feli and that old man's fight, I killed that stupid old man.

_Screw you for saying that I don't exist._

_Screw you for making my Feliciano cry._

_Screw you for saying that I'm not here._

_Screw you for saying that I'm rotting in a coffin somewhere._

I screamed as I stabbed him repeatedly with a knife.

It's fun watching him struggling for help and bleeding like that.

It's fun watching his eyes go wide and wondering why is that knife stabbing him by itself.

Before he let out his last breath, he looked around with wide eyes and with trembling lips he said,

"Lovino?"

[[Roma]]

A few days after Lovino came back, I decided to go and bury him again.

Maybe it's just some joke that my friend played on me.

_Yes, it must be._

I headed to the room where Feliciano was sleeping and looked into the cot.

But Lovino was gone.

[[Lovino]]

I lay curled up in my coffin, in the dark dark coffin. I decided to go back when Feliciano was sleeping, but I will go back though, I can't leave my fratello like this.

_Fratello? Fratello where are you?_

Feliciano.

_I'm here Feli._

_But where are you?_

_I'm here, Feli. I am always here._

_But why can't I see you?_

_Because I'm here and not here._

_What do you mean? I don't understand. Fratello, come back, I'm lonely._

_Me too Feli, but you have to wait._

_Why? I don't want to wait anymore._

_You have to, listen, I will talk to you ok? Even if you can't see me, but I'll always be here, I'll always be talking to you, ok?_

_Ok... but will you come back?_

_I will, but not now. Soon._

_How soon?_

_Soon._


	3. Ludwig

_Niente paura, niente paura_

_Niente paura, ci pensa la vita mi han detto così_

_Niente paura, niente paura_

_niente paura, si vede la luna perfino da qui._

[[Feliciano]]

I was 4. I waited for fratello to come back, like he said that he will. But he didn't. He still talk to me though, even if I can't see him. He'd sing to me sometimes, in Italian mostly because he said that's the only song he knows how.

Nonno sent me to the kindergarten because he said that I'm big enough now, I need to go get some education. I asked nonno why fratello doesn't need to go and his face changed, telling me to not ask questions and help me put on my shoes.

Fratello was silent on the first day of school. He didn't talk to me, but I think that's fine because I made a new freind. His name is Ludwig. He has beautiful sky blue eyes and hair like Goldilocks, but his hair was not long, it was pulled back like nonno would when he went for some important looking parties that requires a tie. He talks in a weird accent that's really scary. But I don't think he is because of the way he hugged his bruder's leg when he arrived, shaking his head when his bruder urged him to come in.

Bruder is Ludwig talk for fratello. Ludwig said it's German. I told him that I speak Italian and we agreed to teach each other our languages. He told me that apple is apfel and a watermelon is wassermelone.

I laughed at that because it sounds funny.

I told him how to say apple and watermelon in my language and he laughed too. After a while we got tired of learning new languages because our heads couldn't remember so many new things in one day. Maybe when I grow up my head will grow bigger so that I can remember more stuff, like nonno, he has a pretty big head, and he knows a lot of stuff.

I got tired and I wanted to have my siesta, Ludwig too. I lay down on the carpet and he lay down next to me. I didn't bring my fratello bear (which is a bear nonno made that looks like fratello so that I can hold onto when I sleep, it even has fratello's curl) so I grab on Ludwig's hand instead.

His face turned as red as brother Antonio's prized tomatoes and shook my hand away. I started to cry because I cannot have siesta if I don't have someone or fratello bear to hold on. I cried and cried and cried, I called out to fratello but no response. I miss fratello and I miss fratello bear and I miss nonno.

Nonno told me that whenever I miss fratello, just go and look in the mirror because that's where fratello lives. But I don't see any mirrors here and I cried harder.

Ludwig, scared and horrified started crying with me too.

Mrs Edelstein noticed us and walked over to us. She held us both in her chest and calmed us down, singing songs and saying things to us in another weird language. Mrs Edelstein is a beautiful lady with long brown hair, she always wears a green dress and an apron that made her look young, despite the fact that she's already married to Mr Edelstein. I've seen Mr Edelstein this morning, he dropped Mrs Herdevary off to kindergarten with his fancy car.

After a while of listening to Mrs Edelstein singing, I fell asleep holding her pinky. It felt werid, comparing with fratello's hand and my fratello bear, and her ring was in the way, but it's ok, as long I have something to hold on to.

[[Ludwig]]

I don't like this place.

I don't understand why mein bruder wanted to send me here. There's screaming crying kids everywhere and it hurts my ears.

I held onto mein bruder's legs and hid my face against it. The fabric of his jeans felt rough on my face. "Aww what is it West? Are you scared?" mein bruder laughed and patted my head. I shook my head.

_Maybe if I close my eyes and count to drei, bruder will take me home and we will watch football together with his friends Antonio and Francis the pervert while eating wurst._

_Please._

"Ohonhon, mon petit Luddy is scared of going to school." the pervert Francis laughed. I lifted my face and glared at him. "I'm not." my voice squeaked a little and I hid my face against mein bruder again. I don't like him. And I don't understand why he wanted to tag along. Maybe he wanted to laugh at me. Maybe he wanted to see me cry.

But I won't.

Vati said a Beilschmidt never cries.

"Well come on, if you're not scared then you should go it, look at all those kids, you'll get a chance to play with all of them, and that girl over there looks nice." Bruder pushed me off his leg and pulled me into the classroom.

I stood rooted to the ground after bruder and Francis the pervert left. I looked around, not sure what to do. I felt tears prickling my eyes but I wiped them away.

I want mein bruder.

I want mein vati.

I want mein mutti.

_I'm scared._

"Ciao, my name is Feliciano. What is your name?"

I jumped up from where I was standing and turned around, big hazel eyes staring at me.

"M-me?"

"Si! The way you talk is so strange. What is your name?" he asked again, smiling.

"L-Ludwig..." I said, lowering my head like I've done something wrong. There's something about this kid that made me really uncomfortable. Maybe it's because of his eyes.

"Ludwig? Oh, I never heard of that name before. Is it like a special name? Is that your fratello just now?"

I blinked.

"F-fratello?" I asked.

What is a fratello?

"Si, like... brother?" he asked, head tilting to a side.

"Oh, ja, bruder." I nodded.

"Bruder?"

"Brother, like fratilli."

"Fratello." he corrected me.

"Ja."

"I have a fratello, we are twins." he grinned.

I looked around the room for another person that looks like him, but I can't find any.

"But where is he?"

"He's not here, but he'll be back."

"Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere, he won't tell me. But he sometimes talks to me, and sing to me too. Niente paura, niente paura..." he started to sing in a language that I never heard of and then he stopped and looked at me.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What am I?"

"Si, what are you? Like... nonno said I am Italian, so I speak Italian. And you?"

"German. I am German."

His eyes went wide.

"German? That sounds cool... but what's a German? Is that something you can eat? Is it nice? I like pasta and pizza, and also gelato. Do you like gelato? It tastes best con panna."

I never heard of all of those, except maybe pizza because once Antonio brought one to the house for bruder when he was sick and got scolded by Miss Bella next door because sick people don't eat pizzas.

"I don't know what those are... and no, German is not something you can eat, it's like you're Italian and I'm German." I explained and he nodded.

_Is he like... retarded?_

"You don't know what gelato is?" he asked.

"Nein." I shook my head.

"Nine? You want nine gelati?" he tilted his head.

"Oh, nein is like no in English." I told him.

"That's funny. No in Italian is still no. Nein... it sounds so funny. So if your fratello ask you if you want gelato and you said nein, and he mistook you for nine, it would be so funny." he laughed.

"What do you like to eat?" he sat down after he stopped laughing and asked. I sat down in front of him and played with the hem of my shirt.

"I like wurst."

"Wurst? Is it good?"

"Ja, very."

"I'd like to try that sometimes... hey, maybe I can bring gelato for you tomorrow and you can bring me wurst, how about that?" his face lighted up and started talking fast.

"I can bring you a chocolate one... con panna! Si si..." he nodded and smiled to himself.

This person is weird.

But I like him.

[[Feliciano]]

"And then he told me that watermelon is wassermelone." I told nonno on the way home. I was strapped down to my seat, trapped by the seatbelt while nonno drived us home.

"Wassermelone? I know that, do you know nonno learnt German once, form one of my friend, Germania. He has long hair that looks like a girl." nonno laughed. "I wonder where is he now?"

I looked out the window and waved at a puppy.

"Nonno, I like school. And I like Ludwig, can I go back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course you can picollo mio." he answered and planted a kiss on my cheek when he stopped the car as the light turned red. His stubble tickled my face and I pushed him away.

"Nonno... it tickles, your face..." I pointed to his jaw.

He nodded. "Si si si, I have to remember to shave." he murmured to himself and touched his jaw.

After a while of driving, we arrived home.

I skipped from the driveway to the door.

When I opened the door and walked inside, I saw fratello, sitting on the couch looking at me, a weird grin on his face.

"Ciao fratellino, I'm back."


	4. Nonno

[[Feliciano]]

"I don't like him."

I turned around to look at fratello and yawned. "Who?"

"That German kid." he said, his grip on my hand tightened. "I want to punch his face in."

"But fratello you cannot do that, that's illegal." I told him, snuggling closer to him. It felt so nice having fratello back again, we were sharing my bed because nonno only got one for me because he said that fratello's gone, no matter how many times I told him that he's not. It's a bit crowded but I don't mind, as long as fratello's here, it's fine.

Nonno never believes anything I say about fratello.

"It's not if you don't tell."

"Ve, but I like him. He's nice." I smiled and he snorted.

"No, he's not. His face looks like vomit and I don't like the way he speaks. Stay away from him Feli, he's trouble. He's evil."

"Nein bruder, I like Ludwig and we will be best friends forever and ever."

"What was that?" he frowned.

"What was what?"

"Nein bruder something, what's that?"

"It's no fratello in Ludwig talk, he taught me that."

Fratello's face got red and he let go of my hand, turning around with his back facing me. "Do not talk to me in that disgusting language."

"But it's not disgusting fratello, it's beautiful... fratello... please..." I tried to turn him around so he'd face me again and let me hold his hand, but he won't budge. I felt tears pricked the corner of my eyes and I tried to move him again.

"Ve fratello, sorry. I'm sorry. I will not talk Ludwig talk again, per favore, hold my hand please fratello I can't sleep please." I cried, shaking him.

I heard him sighed and turned around, hazel eyes met mine. "Promise?"

"Si, I promise fratello." I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I won't anymore."

He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. He felt cold, and his hands on my back felt like little ice cubes. He's not breathing, not like nonno. When fratello hugged me it felt like that I'm hugging some cold metal, unlike when I hug nonno it felt warm and nice, but not fratello.

"Idiota, don't cry." he said, patting my head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm sorry for not holding your hand."

"It's fine." I murmured against his skin.

"Ti amo, fratellino."

"Ti amo troppo, fratello."

[[Lovino]]

His face became pale and he dropped his bag to the floor. I smirked at him.

"Fratello?" he asked, voice so small that I almost missed it.

"Si idiota, it's me. I'm back."

"FRATELLO!" he cried and tackled me to the ground, planting kisses all over my face. "Fratello I miss you oh fratello mi manchiii..."

"Si si Feli, I miss you too now get off me." I pushed him gently away from me and looked him in the eyes.

"You've grown." I said and he smiled. "You too fratello." he reached out and patted me on my shoulder. "But you're a little bit taller than me." he put his hand on the top of his head and the other on mine. "See?"

"I should be taller than you since I'm your fratello idiota." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Where'd you go all these years?"

"Somewhere, I can't tell you where." I turned around and flopped onto the couch.

"Is it somewhere dangerous?" he tilted his head and looked at me with bright hazel eyes. "Like, with monsters and vampires?" he added, raising his arms over his head like those monster would.

That's really stupid, but I don't want to explain so much to him so I replied "Si."

"Oh... so that's why you won't take me there, no? Because you knew that I'd be afraid, no fratello? No?"

"Si si si." I replied, ignoring him. He kept on talking and talking beside me but I didn't concentrated on him, I was looking at nonno.

Nonno walked in and started looking around. "Feli who're you talking to?"

"Fratello! He's back!" Feli beamed and pointed to me.

Nonno's face changed and he closed the door silently. "Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you that your brother's not coming back. He's gone. It's impossible for him to come back va bene?"

"B-But..." Feli grabbed my arm. "He's right here! Can't you see him?"

Nonno shook his head and sighed. "No, there's no one there Feli. You're making things up again, I know that it's hard for you to lost a brother and a mother at such a young age but Feli..."

"Why won't you believe me nonno? He's here, right here! Fratello tell him, tell him you're here, please fratello." his eyes shone with tears and he turned around to grab me but I was gone.

[[Feliciano]]

"They're not coming." I whisper to fratello, who's holding me in his arms.

The living room's been decorated with balloons and streamers and a gigantic banner with 'Auguri!' was hanged on the wall. It's our birthday and I invited Ludwig and Kiku and Alfred and Matthew and Yao and Ivan but...

"But why won't they come?" I bury my head in his shoulders and sobs. I feel his hand on my head and he sighs.

"Maybe they hate you, Feli."

I sit up and stares at him, "No fratello, t-they don't hate me... Ludwig... Kiku... they don't..." I say, shaking my head, twisting the fabric of my T-shirt.

"It's my birthday..." I mumur sadly, lowering my head.

"Our birthday, Feli. Yours and mine." Fratello lifts my head up with his fingers and looks into my eyes. "Auguri, Feliciano Vargas. Happy 17th." he says in a low voice and kisses the corner of my lips. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him, bringing him close to me and kiss him on his lips. "Mmm... Buon compleanno anche a te, fratello mio, Lovino Vargas..." I say and can't help but moan a little when he sucks on my neck.

"Tanti auguri a te..." fratello suddenly sings against my neck, the vibrations of his voice sends shivers down my spine, to the tip of my toes.

"Tanti a-auguri...ngh... a te..." I sing back, moaning as his hands travel up my shirt and caresses my nipples.

"Tanti auguri a Feliciano..." he pulls my shirt over my head and kisses my chest. The place his lips touches feels like the coldest ice. Like it's going to freeze.

"T-tanti auguri... a...L-Lovi...no..." I moan as he grabs my crotch through my jeans. I squirm as he kisses lower and lower, until the band of my jeans and stops. He lifts his head and looks at me with lust filled eyes.

"Ti amo, fratellino." he said and removes my jeans.

...

I lays on his chest, listening to the hollow of his chest, there's no heartbeat, no pulse, no body heat, nothing, no sign of life. He caresses my hair and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Did I overdo it?" he asks. I shake my head and smile. "No, you didn't. And it felt wonderful. I can still feel your touches on me," I take his hand and put it on my face, "here.", I put it to my back, "here.", and I put in on my heart, "and here." He chuckles and pulls his hand away. "Of course."

"Ti amo, fratello. " I say, rolling down from him and snuggle close to him, yawning a bit. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. His bare skin feels really cold against mine.

"Ti amo troppo, fratellino."


	5. Eyes

**[[Feliciano]]**

_It hurts_

_It hurts so much._

_I'm dying._

_Please fratello._

_Stop._

_Stop._

"Ngh!"

I moaned into the pillow I was holding and clenched my eyes shut.

_He is in me._

_Fratello is in me._

_He is so hot. So big. So hot._

_It hurts._

_Help._

_Stop._

_No._

"Feli... Feliciano... Feli..." fratello groaned on top of me, pushing in and out, in and out. He was drenched in sweat, hair plastered onto his face and his face was red. His eyes clenched shut and he was pounding into me O Dio.

_It hurts. _

_It really hurts. _

_I don't like this. _

_I'm scared. _

_Fratello._

_No._

"No... fratello...ngh... please... stop... hurts..." I couldn't form words. It hurted so much. It felt like I was about to be ripped in two. My breathing was ragged, short. I was clawing at the bed sheets because it just hurts so much.

But then...

"Hyaa! Fratello!" I screamed. That spot he just hitted. It felt amazing. The pain melted away and soon it was pleasure. Pure pleasure. I was seeing stars. I reached up and grabbed his head, pulling him down for a forceful kiss. "More fratello! More!" I moaned like a wanton slut. I don't care if it hurts anymore. I want this. I want him to slam into me and make me forget my own name, to make me only see him, hear him, feel him and touch him.

_Fratello, my fratello._

"Are you feeling good Feliciano? You like that?" he asked, eyes clouded with lust as he grabbed my erection and started to move him hand up and down. I moaned and dug my nails into his back, creating little crescent marks. "S-si fratello! I want more! More please!"

"But you told me to stop a while ago..." he said, slowing down.

I wanted to cry. I bit my lip and grabbed his hair. "N-no! I was wrong! Please fratello! T-take me! I... I want fratello!" I cried, letting the tears fell freely from my eyes. "Per favore..."

_I don't want this._

_No._

_I want this._

_I want this so **bad**._

_No, I don't._

_I'm scared._

_Go away!_

_Let go!_

_No._

_Hold me._

_Take me._

_Kiss me._

_Love me._

_Fratello..._

He smirked and pounded into me harder. I screamed and held onto him tighter. I was so glad, I couldn't breathe normally, I couldn't think straight and all I could think about that time was fratello, fratello and more fratello. Fratello's hands on my body. Fratello's lips on mine. Fratello's chest on mine. Fratello's heartbeat. Fratello's pleasured groans. Fratello's lust filled eyes. Fratello's dick in me.

_Yes..._

_No..._

_Yes..._

_No..._

_More..._

_No more..._

_Fratello._

_Fratello._

_Fratello..._

* * *

**_[[Lovino]]_**

Stupid little Feliciano.

Naive little Feliciano.

Dumb little Feliciano.

He was lying there with his back facing me, sobbing quietly into his pillow. His whole body was covered in hickeys made my me. I felt a weird sense of pride seeing those blue-ish red marks all over his body, which were all made my me.

Lovino Vargas.

His twin brother.

I leaned down and kissed him cheek. He tensed and trembled.

"Please... no more..." he said quietly, clutching onto the blanket in a weak attempt to cover his naked body from me.

God he looked so beautiful.

I smirked and raked my fingers through his hair, touching that one curl on purpose which made him blushed.

"Silly Feli... don't you like it? You were screaming your head off for me just a while ago, don't you remember?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered and inched away from me.

"S-si but..." his face turned even redder as he clenched his eyes shut. "It hurted so much... but it felt amazing at the same time... fratello, am I weird?" he asked in a small voice.

Adorable Feliciano.

"No, you're not weird. You're very normal."

"But... But..." he sniffed.

I chuckled and patted his hair. "Don't you worry Feli, you're very normal. Extremely normal. Just don't tell anyone about this ok? Especially nonno. Or he'll scream at you again, you know how much he hates me."

"N-no! That's not true! Nonno doesn't hate you... he just... he just don't understand fratello..." Feli sat up all of a sudden and looked into my eyes, then avoiding my gaze he said, "But I understand you..."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek I said "Of course you do."

He nodded and turned around to face me, big hazel eyes bright with tears as he looked up at me.

"Fratello do you love me?" he asked. I was taken aback with this question. I stopped and let my brain register the question and when it did, I chuckled and kissed the back of his hand.

"Of course I do, silly Feli, why would you ask that?"

He shook his head. "No reason."

I arched my brow. "There's always a reason for everything Feli."

"Not this... just curious... nothing..."

"Va bene." I huffed and lay down next to him with my head on his shoulders, inhaling his scent. He smells like pasta sauce and sweat.. and something I cannot identify.

"Fratello?"

"Si?"

"Ti amo."

My eyes widen and I smiled.

"I love you too bastardo."

* * *

**[[Feliciano]]**

Gym.

Oh how I hate gym.

I hate running around in laps and being sreamed at by my stupid gym teacher.

I hate doing pushups and sit ups and all of those things that would make my muscles ache and make me sweat.

I hate moving around.

I absolutely despise gym class.

But Ludwig loves it.

He always shows up in gym class while I always try to find ways to skip, pretending to have a tummy-ache, pretending to have a twisted ankle, pretending that I have a terrible migraine etc... Ludwig loves gym.

He loves to boss people around, screaming at them to run laps and do push-ups since he was assigned to be the gym teacher's assistant because the teacher adores him. He's only like that in gym class, other times he's a sweet cuddly teddy bear.

Maybe that's because he's related to the teacher.

Or maybe he slept with him, fratello told me, but that's impossible.

Because our gym teacher is Ludwig's bruder, Gilbert.

"People! Run! Faster! Don't be such a girl Vargas, run faster!" Mr Beilschmidt screamed at me, blowing his whistle like a madman. My legs felt like jelly. My back hurted from the activity with fratello yesterday.

"Faster Vargas! Or you'll be running more!"

"Ve..." I picked up my speed, and all of a sudden I stepped on my shoelace and I fell facefirst to the floor with a loud thud.

"Mein Gott, VARGAS!" Mr Beilschmidt barked and walked over to me. "Get up!"

I groaned at the pain and tried to stand up, and fell down again. "Ve... Mr Beilschmidt... hurts..."

He bent down and touched my ankle. I yelped. He frowned and pressed his lips into a thin line. "A twisted ankle huh? Ludwig!" he called for his blonde brother. After a while, Ludwig appeared with a towel around his neck and his hair plastered to his face. "Ja?"

"Take him to the Dr Kirkland. He'll know what to do." Ludwig nodded and helped me up with an arm on my waist and with one of my arm sround his shoulders. I limped to Dr Kirkland's room as he nagged all the way.

"I told you to warm up before running laps, you didn't do it again, right?"

"I told you to make sure your shoe laces are tied properly, don't you ever listen to me?"

"Feli how many times I told you to be careful when running, you know how my bruder is..."

Finally we arrived at Dr Kirkland's room, Ludwig knocked on the door and after some rustles and what sounded like belts and a zippers, a faint 'come in' was heard.

He pushed open the door and Dr Kirkland was sitting on his desk, with Alfred Jones standing nearby. Dr Kirkland's face was flushed, so was Alfred's.

"Uh... Dr Kirkland... Feliciano twisted his ankle." Ludwig said.

Dr Kirkland coughed and motioned me over. I limped over to him and sat down on the bed on the corner.

Dr Kirkland started to examine my ankle, all the time I was biting my lip trying not to scream. His touches were so rough, not like fratello's gentle ones.

"It's nothing serious, a twisted ankle that is all. That'll teach you to be more careful when in gym class Mr Vargas." he said with a heavy British accent.

"You should rest here for a while here." he said, heading to his desk and took a sip on his tea.

Dr Kirkland has an obsession with tea and fancy tea cups. I heard Alfred said that he has a room in his house dedicated to his expensive tea leaves and facy tea sets, just like I have a room for my pastas.

"B-but Artie..." Alfred whined and squirmed around, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't call me Artie Mr Jones, and you should be in class. However, if you need anything, you can meet me here after school."

Alfred's face brightened and he nodded, then left the door after giving Dr Kirkland a peck on the cheek.

Dr Kirkland's face turned bright red and he coughed. "Right, Mr Beilschmidt, you should head back to class too."

Ludwig nodded and left.

"So..." I tried to start a conversation but was stopped by Dr Kirkland lifting a hand up to my face.

"There's absolutely nothing between me and Alfred so don't ask." he said, his face bright red and he was biting his lip.

"I was just trying to ask you if I can have a cup of your tea, it looks delicious." I muumured quietly to myself, but he heard me. He lifted up his head and let out a small 'oh' before pouring me a cup of his tea with his facy little teacup.

"There you go, be careful though, it's hot." he warned. I nodded and blowed on it before taking a small sip.

It tasted amazing.

I looked down into my cup and I saw a pair of angry eyes staring back at me.

I screamed and dropped the teacup.

"What's wrong? Did you burn your tongue? I told you it's hot." Dr Kirkland asked worrily, walking over to me.

"No... no I'm fine... I'm sorry Dr Kirkland... I..."

"It's ok... you broke the finest teacup I have, that's all. Not a problem." he said bitterly, bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the teacup.

I jumped down from the bed to help him, saying sorry over and over again.

* * *

**Three cheers for USUK! **

**And I do not own Hetalia.**


	6. Note

**Hello all. **

**So I have decided to stop writing this fic because well I just can't anymore. I have everything planned in my head. The story line, the ending, everything but I just can't continue to do this anymore. I have decided that I will stop continuing to write 'Hand in Hand', that's why I haven't been updating this fic for such a long period of time. **

**Thank you all for supporting this, for liking this. But I'm really sorry to say that this will be the last of 'Hand in Hand'. Sorry for leaving you all hanging like this but I just can't continue writing this fic.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
